KOUMI WEDDING STORY
by Michael izumi 55
Summary: Izzy thinks on how he drove Mimi and away and how Mutch he wants her back and the only way to get her back is in her wedding day
Izzy was at his apartment as usual typing senselessly on his laptop, he was the only digidestened not at Mimi and Michael's wedding he was invited by Mimi herself but when he herd Mimi was getting married he hated the idea of everyone with Mimi but him.

They had gon out for years but Izzy had more and more on his computer projects for the u.s. Government untile Mimi spoke to him about this, he could remember the day: Izzy was typing on his computer when Mimi came in.

Mimi: Izzy can we talk?

Izzy( not looking up from his computer)

Izzy: what is it Mimi?

Mimi: Izzy I've been supportive of you and your projects but we haven't gon out in weeks , we barley spend anytime together

, when I go to sleep at night I want to feel you right next to me keeping me warm on the cold nights but every time I wake up in the morning I find you asleep on your computer and I can't Evan remember the last time you and I just sat on the couch and watched a movie and snuggled together. Izzy: Mimi I'm vary buzzy , I promise once I'm done week spend all the time together you want. Mimi: YOUVE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR 3 MONTHS!

Izzy: Mimi you can't expect...

MIMI:IZZY ITS ME OR YOUR PROJECTS CHOOSE!

Izzy: Mimi I...

Mimi them broke down in tears and said weakly: fine if you love you computers so much then I won't get in the way any more! Mimi then ran out of her and izzys apartment. ( end of flashback)

After that Mimi had stayed with tai and sora then 3 months later she and Michael announced they were getting married, Evan thow when she had announced she and Michael were engaged she DIDENT look happy and today was her and Michael's wedding day and every time he thought about it he could only think of how he drove her away and how he wanted to punch Michael's face!

( at a church in Tokyo Mimi was getting her hair ready when her pregnant maid of honor came in.

Sora: are you almost ready Mimi?

Mimi: ya I'm almost done.

Sora kamiya looked at her best female friend and asked: Mimi are you ok?

Mimi( lying) ya Sora I'm fine.

Sora: ok I'll be waiting. She then left the room.

Mimi was now regretting this decision more then ever, she and Michael were too much alike , sure that might work for some people ,it defenatly worked for Sora and tai .

But she still loved Izzy and had always pictured her and Izzy getting married and Evan the biggest secret...she was pregnant! And she knew Michael wasn't the father , she and him had had sex only once and that was a week ago , she was starting to show.

Izzy couldn't stop thinking about Mimi and he had finally mad his decision he would go to that wedding and he would apologize to his pink loving princess and get her back, he would also probably punch Michael in the face! He ran to St. Paul's church as fast as he could, not think of what if she said no or if all the rest of his friends thought he was a jerk no all he wanted was Mimi to be his wife not Michael's !

Mimi was walking down the isle with an obvious sad face on witch only Sora noticed. As she finally came to the alter and after all the stuff was said the priest said: who ever objects to this Union speak now or hold your peace.

Mimi then herd the voice she had wanted to hair:I OJECT!

Mimi's fave light up in happiness as she saw Izzy come down the isle!

Izzy: I object.

Mimi: Izzy?

Izzy: Mimi I'm sorry I DIDENT give you the attention you deserve , I'm sorry I wasn't there when you wanted me to snuggle up against you in bed, I'm sorry I've been a crappy boyfriend please forgive me?

Mimi's markup was running from tears of joy as she ran down and embraced Izzy.

Mimi: I forgive you Izzy, I couldent live with out you !

Everyone was confused but happy except for Michael: what about me? Izzy: this is for tacking Mimi! Izzy then punched Michael in the face witch knocked him out. Later on that day Izzy and Mimi were marred at the Cort house.

Lady: congratulations me and Mrs. Izumi. Mimi and Izzy kissed lovingly . Mimi: Izzy there one last this I have to tell you. Izzy: yes?

Mimi: I'm pregnant.


End file.
